The fires of Friendship (traducción al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Autor Original: Ponydora Prancypants. Sinopsis: Rarity y Applejack no pueden permitir que sus hermanas terminen de la misma forma que ellas. Ambas tienen un pasado juntas. Todo gracias a los fuegos, que las persiguen, sin descanso...


_¡Buenos días/noches! Sé lo que estan pensando: "¡Wow, MIkimoco, eres una maquina de escribir. Tradujiste esta historia y escribiste una propia en pocos días!" Esperen, ¿no están pensando eso? Tal vez estén pensando: "MIkimoco, dejate de joder y sigue traduciendo The Royal Ponyville Orchestra" xD_

 _En fin, les explicaré qué tenemos aquí. Debo admitir (aunque algunos tal vez ya se dieron cuenta) que me encanta, adoro cuando Rarity y Applejack unen fuerzas en una aventura. Sus diferencias las convierten en un dúo fenomenal, a pesar que Rarity no está entre mis ponys favoritas (aunque le estoy agarrando cariño de a poco) Por lo tanto, era casi predecible que publicara un fanfic con ellas como protagonistas._

 _Y no, no es un fanfic shipping...por ahora ;)_

 _¡Comencemos!_

* * *

 **LOS FUEGOS DE LA AMISTAD**

 **ESCRITO POR PONYDORA PRANCYPANTS Y TRADUCIDO POR MIKIMOCO**

 **IMAGEN DE PORTADA REALIZADA POR HARWICK**

El resplandor del fuego proyectaba una malévola luz roja, el humo y las cenizas llenaban el aire, y malas lenguas de llamas rojas se alzaban hasta el cielo, burlándose con odio de la tranquila noche de la Princesa Luna. En los arboles crecían ampollas y se ennegrecían antes de estallar en llamas, llenando el aire con una sinfonía disonante de siseos y chasquidos.

Las condiciones eran perfectas para un incendio forestal. El bosque estaba completamente seco, la humedad evaporada por meses de aire seco y sin lluvia. No se podía hacer nada para aliviar la situación, ya que el control climático de Equestria no se extendía sobre esta madera extraña y mágica. Abandonado a los caprichos de la naturaleza, el escenario estaba preparado para un incendio que consumiría sin control hasta el último trozo de yesca.

En medio de la furia del infierno y los aullidos de las bestias furiosas, se agrupaban cuatro ponys, preguntándose si este sería su final.

* * *

—Sweetie Belle me dijo que ella y Apple Bloom ya no se dirigen la palabra—, dijo Rarity hablando con un tono cortante. Al pesar del estado endeble de la vieja mecedora de madera que ella ocupaba, mantenía su excelente postura habitual mientras esperaba que su té se enfriara. Una brisa suave y la calidez del sol permitían tener una agradable oportunidad para disfrutar del aire libre en el porche de la casa de campo de su amiga. Era simplemente una pena que no hubiera otro tema más placentero para conversar.

—A.B. me dijo lo mismo—, respondió Applejack. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y sopló el té antes de tomar un sorbo. —Suena bastante mal. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

—No sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé por qué nuestras hermanas están enfadadas entre sí, pero la situación se ha vuelto peor durante la semana. ¿Por qué?, ¡esta misma mañana Sweetie me dijo que nunca más hablara con Apple Bloom otra vez! Tenía la esperanza que tú supieras qué hacer, antes que tengamos una completa crisis entre nuestros cascos.

—No lo sé—, Applejack se encogió de hombros, —Ellas están creciendo, sin embargo, Rarity. Tal vez deberíamos dejar que ellas lo resuelvan por su cuenta.

—¿Pero y si no logran…resolverlo?—, preguntó Rarity, inclinándose hacia adelante. —No quiero que Sweetie y Apple Bloom…ya sabes…—, ella suspiró, —Lo que estoy tratando de decir…

—No quieres que ellas terminen como nosotras lo hicimos—, finalizó Applejack.

—Si—, admitió Rarity, —Todavía no puedo soportar mis recuerdos sobre…lo que sucedió.

—Sabes, tal vez ya es la hora de hablar sobre eso. Dejar que el pasado salga a la luz y lidiar con ello. Somos amigas ahora, ¿no?

—Si, por supuesto—, respondió Rarity, sus ojos brillantes, —Pero no de la misma forma que cuando éramos potrillas. ¿No recuerdas cómo era? Era especial. Era…—, una lagrima solitaria brotó en la esquina de su ojo, y luego poco a poco se deslizó por su cara. —Nunca vamos a recuperar lo que perdimos. Todo esos años…

Applejack desvió la mirada. —Claro que lo recuerdo—, susurró a medias. Ella no quería hacerlo, pero lo recordaba. Cada vez que sus pensamientos se dirigían a Rarity, y a los viejos tiempos, lo único que podía pensar era sobre el incendio.

* * *

Applejack sentía como si un casco hubiera atravesado brutalmente su pecho y estuviera apretando su corazón, cada vez con más firmeza, hasta que sintió que podía estallar en cualquier momento. La potrilla nunca se había sentido así antes en su corta vida, esta terrible mezcla de miedo, ira, angustia y desamparo. Incluso cuando su padre había muerto, había sufrido una sensación de inevitabilidad, no este temor abrumador. El humo irritaba sus ojos y quemaba sus pulmones, pero ella se negaba a retroceder. Parecía que los pegasos habían arrojado suficiente agua para apagar el incendio. Ya no era peligroso, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, un cuarteto de ponys terrestres del departamento de bomberos voluntarios atravesó la puerta principal del viejo edificio que se suponía que iba a convertirse en una hermosa boutique. Ellos llevaban una camilla sobre sus espaldas, y allí Applejack pudo ver la pequeña figura de una potrilla, su pelaje normalmente brillante ahora era de un color gris sucio por las manchas de hollín. Applejack galopó hacia su amiga, sólo para ser apartada por uno de los guardias del pueblo.

—El edificio no es seguro, señorita. No puedo permitir que te acerques mucho más.

—¡Pero mi amiga esta allí!—, gritó Applejack, —¡Tengo que saber si ella está bien!

—Lo siento. Estoy seguro que serás capaz de visitarla en el hospital.

—¡No! ¡No voy a esperar todo el día! ¡Necesito verla ahora!—. Applejack era pequeña y rápida, y hábilmente se agachó debajo de la pata delantera extendida del semental. Ella corrió hacia los bomberos que estaban ingresando a Rarity en un carruaje del hospital.

—¡Rarity!—, gritó, —¡Rarity, dime algo!

—¡Whoa, quieta, jovencita!—, uno de los bomberos se volvió hacia Applejack, —¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—¡Es mi mejor amiga! Necesito saber si ella está bien.

—Ella inhaló mucho humo, pero no tiene quemaduras. Va a estar bien luego de un pequeño descanso y rehabilitación. ¿Por qué no la visitas en el hospital después?

Antes que Applejack pudiera responder, ella notó que Rarity intentaba moverse. Desde su posición recostada, la potrilla unicornio logró levantar la cabeza unos centímetros, pero fue suficiente para observar a Applejack. Incluso con todo el hollín y el polvo oscureciendo las características de su amiga, Applejack podía ver el dolor y la ira en la expresión de la misma.

—Vete—, susurró Rarity con voz ronca, —No quiero hablar contigo. ¡Nunca más!

Applejack se quedó mirando inexpresivamente a su amiga. —¿Por qué?

—Esto…—, Rarity movió débilmente su pata delantera para señalar la que en otro tiempos era una boutique todavía humeante. —Es tu culpa.

Los bomberos terminaron de ingresar a Rarity en el carruaje y cerraron las puertas, dejando a una potrilla de pelaje naranja observando con asombro y aturdimiento mientras se alejaban en dirección al hospital. ¿Su culpa? Al fin, la comprensión de lo que había hecho impactó a Applejack. Sus patas perdieron su fuerza y ella cayó a la tierra, sollozando.

* * *

—¿Lo recuerdas?—, preguntó Rarity, —Porque a veces me pregunto si realmente lo recuerdo. Puedo recordar que estaba triste, y furiosa, pero estos sentimientos eran puramente retrógrados. No deberían durar mucho tiempo. Era sólo una potrilla, pero permití que esas emociones interfirieran en mi relación contigo incluso cuando me volví una adulta. Simplemente me parece una pérdida de tiempo ahora. Fueron diez años, Applejack.

—Casi provoqué tu muerte, Rarity.

—Y he tenido terror al humo y las llamas desde entonces. Aun así, en realidad nunca fue culpa del fuego, ¿no? Cuando eso ocurrió, ya habíamos perdido tanto. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Applejack?

* * *

—Buenos días, clase—, anunció la Srta. Abacus, —Ahora, siéntense—. La profesora de pelaje gris lanzó una mirada severa a una potrilla de pelaje color frambuesa que continuaba conversando con sus amigas. —Ejem. También va para ti, Cheerilee. Estoy muy emocionada por decir que tenemos nuevos estudiantes que se unirán a nosotros para el semestre de primavera.

Los estudiantes de primer año de la Srta. Abacus gritaron con sorpresa y agrado mientras ella abría la puerta para dejar entrar a dos potrillas y un potro jóvenes, los tres parecían absolutamente aterrorizados. —Nuestros nuevos amigos provienen de algunas familias campesinas de Ponyville, así que tuvieron que prestar su ayuda en las granjas de sus familias durante la temporada de cosecha en otoño. Ahora que están aquí, confió en que ustedes les mostraran toda la amabilidad y calidez que comparten todos los días. Para empezar, ¿por qué no cantamos una canción de bienvenida?—. Los recién llegados sólo miraron al frente, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando la Srta. Abacus dirigió a sus estudiantes en un canto sobre la amistad y el aprendizaje.

* * *

Había sido un largo día, y se negaba firmemente a terminar. La potrilla pecosa con pelaje naranja y melena rubia sólo quería regresar a su casa en la granja. Este asunto de la escuela era una tontería, y allí había un verdadero trabajo para hacer.

Ella estaba escarbando de forma distraída la tierra cuando notó que otra pequeña pony estaba caminando hacia ella.

—Hola—, dijo con timidez a la potrilla que estaba acercándose, una unicornio de ojos azules con una melena purpura resplandeciente y un pelaje brillante de un color blanco casi puro. Ella rara vez se encontraba con unicornios en la granja. Los de su clase naturalmente no se encargaban de trabajar la tierra y producir los cultivos, o eso es lo que su Pa había dicho. —Eres muy bonita.

La unicornio se sonrojó ligeramente, y volvió la cabeza con timidez. —Gracias—, respondió, —La Srta. Abacus dijo que tu nombre es Applejack. Soy Rarity. Permíteme darte la bienvenida oficial a la Escuela de Ponyville, nuestra fina institución del aprendizaje.

Applejack se rió. —Hablas gracioso, como uno de esos ponys elegantes de Canterlot.

Rarity jadeó, echándose al cuello de Applejack. —Oh mi cielo, ¿en serio piensas eso? ¡Siempre he deseado vivir allí algún día, pero primero tengo que aprender a relacionarme con las celebritades!

—¿Qué es una celebritad?—, preguntó Applejack con curiosidad.

—¡Una estrella, tontita! ¡Ya sabes, algún pony famoso, como la Princesa Celestia!

—Oh—, dijo Applejack, incapaz de pensar una mejor respuesta. Ella no sabía mucho sobre ponys elegantes, pero algo en esa palabra no le parecía correcto.

—Tú también hablas gracioso—, dijo Rarity deliberadamente.

—Hey, sé que tengo un acento. Es así como hablan mi Pa y Ma, y todos los demás ponys de mi familia también—, respondió Applejack, —No puedo evitarlo.

—Bueno, me gusta—, declaró Rarity luego de una pausa reflexiva. —Te hace diferente, y eso significa que eres especial, ¡y ser especial es la forma de obtener tu cutiemark!

Applejack suspiró con tristeza. —Mi hermano mayor ya tiene la suya. Me gustaría tener mi cutiemark ahora mismo. Entonces podría saber lo que se supone que debo hacer. Sé que no está bien sólo sentarse y tratar de aprender mis cartas y cantar canciones cuando debería estar trabajando.

—¡I-de-a!—, exclamó la potrilla unicornio, —¡Si colabotamos, apuesto a que podremos tener nuestras cutiemarks en poco tiempo!

—¿Co-qué?

—¡Ya sabes, trabajar juntas!—, dijo Rarity, rodando los ojos.

—Oh, nunca escuché esa palabra antes.

—Bueno, sé un montón de palabras elegantes—, declaró Rarity con orgullo. —Mi madre me lee sus historias para ponys grandes por las noches a veces, todas acerca de sementales valientes y musculosos y damiselas en ayuno.

—¿En apuros?

—Eso es lo que dije. Ahora, ¿quieres obtener tu cutiemark o no? Tengo muchas ideas.

—Um, ¿supongo que me parece bien?

—¡Maravilloso! Es un trato, entonces—, declaró Rarity, —¡Oh, Applejack, sólo sé que seremos las mejores amigas, tú y yo!

Applejack sonrió en contra de su voluntad. Tener una amiga no podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Parece que el recreo está a punto de terminar, así que una cosa más. ¿Puedo acariciar tu melena con mi casco?—, preguntó Rarity, examinando de cerca la cabellera rubia de Applejack. —Es tan brillante, y he estado muriendo por tocarla todo el día. ¡Me encanta!

* * *

—¿Cosechar con qué?—, preguntó Rarity.

—Con patadas—, repitió Applejack, —Golpear los arboles tan fuerte que todas las manzanas se sacuden y caen dentro de esas canastas. Es mucho más rápido que subir a una escalera y tomarlas con tus dientes. Es un poco más higiénico también.

—¡Yo diría que sí!—, dijo Rarity, —¿De verdad crees que yo podría obtener mi cutiemark en una granja de manzanas?

—Bueno, reconozco que eres buena en todo lo que te he visto hacer, así que, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?—, afirmó Applejack.

—Bueno, okay entonces. ¡Hazte a un lado!—, Rarity levantó su flanco en el aire y le dio una patada poderosa al manzano detrás de ella. El árbol tembló casi imperceptiblemente, y luego una única manzana cayó, clavándose en el cuerno de Rarity.

Applejack la observó tontamente por unos segundos, antes de perder el control y doblarse de la risa. Rarity se sonrojó y entonces miró a su amiga por un momento. Sólo le tomó unos segundos, sin embargo, para rendirse ante lo absurdo de la situación y colapsar en ataques de risa.

—Jeje, muy bien, tal vez deberíamos pasar a la siguiente opción en nuestra lista de cutiemarks—, sugirió Applejack.

—¡Buena idea!—, dijo Rarity, todavía sonriendo mientras retiraba los restos de manzana de su cuerno.

* * *

—¡Hoy será realmente el día en que tú y yo obtendremos nuestras cutiemarks!—, exclamó Rarity emocionada.

—Tendrás que explicarme esto otra vez—, dijo Applejack.

—¡Matchstick Mauve, la famosa modelo, hará una sesión de fotos aquí en Ponyville! Tú yo vamos a posicionarnos enfrente de las cámaras y haremos una impresión. ¡Nos veremos tan asombrosas que nos aseguraremos de captar la atención de la Srta. Mauve y el director! Por qué, ¡seremos las estrellas de Canterlot en poco tiempo!

—Um, ¿cómo vamos a obtener nuestras cutiemarks entonces?

—¡Porque, seremos famosas, por supuesto! ¡Siempre supe que mi talento especial es ser una estrella, así que una vez que nos vean seguramente tendremos nuestras cutiemarks!

—Oh. No sabía que el talento especial de un pony podía ser el ser famosa—, reflexionó Applejack.

—¡Claro que sí!—, respondió Rarity, sorprendida. —¡Muchos ponys son famosos a pesar de no tener talentos obvios en lo absoluto, así que sus talentos pueden ser simplemente ser famosos! ¡Ahora, vamos a buscar nuestras cutiemarks! Ya tengo nuestros vestidos, jeje.

—Hmm. Bueno, voy a hacer lo que sea para tener mi cutiemark, incluso llevar un vestido con volantes. ¡Vamos!

* * *

—¡Tienes que patear más fuerte, malvavisco!

—¡No puedo! ¡Acabo de pintarme los cascos, y no quiero arruinarlos! ¡Además, ya hemos intentado esto antes, y sabes que odio los trabajos de granja!

—Bien, mañana intentaremos obtener nuestras cutiemarks de peinar melenas, como tú quieres.

Rarity dio un golpe débil al manzano con sus patas traseras, obviamente ni siquiera tratando de derribar alguna manzana. —Oh, gracias a Celestia. No puedo soportar otro día de este brutal trabajo físico.

* * *

—Es mi turno de elegir qué haremos hoy—, afirmó Applejack, —¡Estoy cansada de las fiestas de té!

—¿Pero cómo vamos a practicar el procomitolo adecuado de Canterlot si no aprendemos cómo tener una fiesta de té apropiada?—, demandó Rarity, —Simplemente debemos aprender a morder nuestros sándwiches sin esparcir migas por todas partes.

—¿Procomitolo?

—Buenos modales—, aclaró Rarity.

—Creo que inventas la mitad de esas palabras—, dijo Applejack.

—Ciertamente no lo hago. ¿Qué eres tú, de todos modos, un diccionario?—, preguntó Rarity con arrogancia.

* * *

—¿En serio, esperas que yo logré traspasar todo ese huerto lleno de barro otra vez? ¿Trabajar en esta granja sucia es todo lo que quieres hacer con tu vida? Tienes que encontrar algunas ambiciones grandiosas, Applejack.

—Vamos Rarity. Sólo un día más. Sabes que necesitamos ayuda ahora que Pa está enfermo.—, Applejack frunció el ceño.

Rarity suspiró. –Oh, muy bien. Una última vez.

* * *

—¿Tenemos que jugar con los vestidos otra vez?

—¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Es mi futura carrera! Esto es importante.

—Sin ofender, Rares, pero tengo un trabajo, y responsabilidades en casa. Hacer tonterías, no va a conseguir que las manzanas caigan de los árboles.

—¡Yo nunca!—, Rarity miró boquiabierta a su amiga.

—Lo siento, lo siento—, dijo Applejack, —No quería decir eso. Es sólo que, conmigo trabajando tanto en la granja y tú con tu moda, a veces me pregunto si todavía tenemos algo en común.

—Yo…sé lo que quieres decir.

Applejack sonrió juguetonamente. —Todavía somos mejores amigas, sin embargo, ¿no?

—Cierto. Por siempre—, Rarity asintió no muy convencida.

—Bueno, que estamos esperando, entonces—, Applejack dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilo. —Vamos a probar ese vestido.

* * *

—Éramos demasiado diferentes, a la hora de la verdad, lo reconozco—, dijo Applejack, apartando sus recuerdos, —Pero no hay forma que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle terminen no hablando por diez años. Sabes que lo que sucedió en ese momento no va a suceder de nuevo. Ningún pony podrá hacer lo que yo hice.

—Oh, Applejack, yo te perdoné por el incendio casi al instante. Estaba furiosa en un principio, es cierto. Estaba en peligro, y una gran parte de mi duro trabajo se echó a perder, pero al final yo comprendí que fue un accidente. Nuestra relación se había marchitado y muerto hacía meses, sino años, mucho antes que eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—, Applejack entrecerró los ojos.

—Cuando nos hicimos amigas, todo era nuevo y divertido, y todo lo que queríamos era encontrar nuestros talentos especiales. Nuestras diferencias nos unieron más, porque siempre había algo nuevo para intentar. Entonces, cuando comencé a interesarme por la moda, y tú empezaste a pasar más tiempo aprendiendo cómo administrar la granja, nuestras diferencias comenzaron a separarnos.

—Sabes, eso no es realmente justo. Tuve que aprender a hacerme cargo de este lugar después que Pa comenzó a enfermarse. ¿Crees que Big Mac es apto para regatear la mercancía y vender la producción? Ese chico es bueno para un día de trabajo duro y calcular un balance financiero, pero estoy segura que él no puede conseguirnos un buen precio para las manzanas. Siempre he sido yo quien tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad aquí.

—Lo sé, querida—, dijo Rarity con simpatía. —Ciertamente no era mi intención restar importancia a lo que tu familia tuvo que sufrir por aquel entonces. Seguramente ambas tenemos una parte de la culpa, sin embargo, por dejar que la situación alcanzara el punto en que ninguna de nosotras intentaba mostrar interés en las pasiones de la otra. Creo que, al final, lo único que te obligaba a visitarme era una lealtad perseverante.

—Si no recuerdo mal, tú dejaste de visitarme por completo.

—Estaba tratando de desarrollar mi talento para la moda y obtener mi cutiemark—, dijo Rarity defensivamente. —Las apariencias eran importantes.

—Oh, ¿y una pony granjera no era suficientemente buena para la pequeña y hermosa princesa de Ponyville, verdad?—, Applejack estampó furiosamente un casco contra la pequeña mesa de madera, provocando que un poco de té se derramara de las tazas de ambas ponys.

—¡Eso no es lo que quería decir en lo absoluto!—, exclamó Rarity, —Yo nunca te he evitado. Pero este lugar….—, ella extendió un casco para abarcar todo el territorio de Sweet Apple Acres, —Simplemente no era mi destino estar aquí.

—¿Sabes qué, Rares?—, Applejack se levantó y colocó ambos cascos delanteros sobre la mesa. Ella se inclinó hacia su amiga. —Recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer. Cuando cerré esa puerta me dije a mi misma, espero no haber derribado una de las velas que tú colocaste por todas partes. Pero luego me di cuenta que te odiaba tanto que simplemente no me importaba.

Rarity la observó con atónito silencio ante la confesión de la otra yegua. Applejack, por su parte, también se mostraba asombrada por las palabras que había dicho.

—Oh, Applejack, me encantaría poder decir que sé que no querías decir eso—, dijo por fin la unicornio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Pero lo peor de todo es que yo sé que estas siendo honesta. Siempre eres muy honesta. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no hablar, si es así como te sientes verdaderamente.

* * *

—¡Muchas gracias por venir!—, dijo Rarity con un gesto de bienvenida. Ella hizo una ligera reverencia cuando Applejack entró en la habitación.

—Wow, ¿qué le sucedió a este lugar?—, Applejack se maravilló ante la pintura brillante y la decoración elegante, donde antes no había más que telarañas y pilas de cosas inservibles no identificables.

—¿C'est magnifique, non?—, preguntó Rarity, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—Um, ¿supongo? Sabes que no habló elegante.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas?

Rarity había pasado lo que parecían años limpiando, reparando y en general intentado hacer habitable la extraña y destartalada casa vieja que sus padres habían heredado luego de su abuela paterna había fallecido. Ella siempre fue excéntrica, y había construido su hogar en Ponyville con la forma de lo que parecía un carrusel de carnaval con colores brillantes. Con los años, el lugar estaba en muy mal estado. Su antes brillante pintura estaba desvanecida y curtida, y su forma fantástica se había hundido y ya no tenía forma. No podía ser vendida en tales condiciones, así que los padres de Rarity le dieron la libertad de repararla.

Iba a ser su magnum opus, seguramente ganaría su cutiemark en diseño, o moda, o fabulosidad…¡algo! Hasta ahora, ella había limpiado todo el polvo y residuos de la planta superior, había eliminado el desorden, y le dio a todo el lugar un par de capas de pintura fresca. Ya que la casa no estaba conectada a las líneas de gas de Ponyville, no había lámparas incorporadas. En su lugar, ella había colocado cientos de hermosas velas perfumadas en todos los rincones que le parecieron adecuados. Su futura boutique parecía un mundo mágico de cuentos de hadas, y Rarity no podía estar más orgullosa, a pesar que faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Creo que está muy bien, Rares—, declaró Applejack, —Es obvio que trabajaste muy duro en esto.

—¿Bien?—, preguntó Rarity.

—Okay, mejor que bien. ¡Es genial! Realmente me gustan todos los, um, colores, y estas, uh, muñecas gigantes que tienes por aquí.

—¡Ugh, esos son maniquíes, Applejack! Sabes que estoy diseñando los vestidos para la obra de la escuela.

—¡Oh, claro!—, dijo Applejack. Ella lo había olvidado, en realidad, pero ahora que Rarity lo mencionaba ella había escuchado a la unicornio hablar con mucha emoción sobre la obra recientemente. Era muy fácil olvidarse de cualquier cosa relacionada con la escuela en esos días. Con Pa ausente, y Ma luchando poderosamente con la potrilla que pronto iba a dar a luz, Applejack se había retirado de las clases para trabajar a tiempo completo en la granja.

—¡Va a ser la obra más fabulosa sobre los cinco grupos de alimentos que tuvieron el placer de pisar el anfiteatro de Ponyville!—, declaró Rarity con la mayor naturalidad.

—Estoy segura que lo será.

—¡Y tú me ayudaras para que sea de esa manera!—, exclamó Rarity. Con emoción, ella utilizó sus dientes para retirar un manto que estaba ocultando un rincón de la habitación. Cuando el manto purpura cayó, Applejack observó cinco disfraces elaborados: una flor, una mezcla de frutas, un fardo de heno, una porción de pastel, y un traje extraño con plumas, una gallina tal vez, representando a los huevos? —¡Tú serás mi modelo! ¿No es emocionante?

Applejack frunció el ceño. —Sabes que no tengo tiempo para tus travesuras elegantes, Rares. Estamos cosechando el campo norte esta semana.

—¿Qué quieres decir, cuáles travesuras?—, Rarity resopló, —¡Este es el evento más importante de mi vida! La moda es mi pasión, Applejack. No todos los ponys estamos hechos para ensuciarnos los casos día y noche. Ahora, te necesito como modelo para poder saber si están ajustados correctamente.

—Pero eso nos llevara todo el día—, protestó Applejack, —Tengo un verdadero trabajo para hacer.

—¿Verdadero trabajo? He gastado cada hora libre que tuve durante las últimas tres semanas para trabajar en esta construcción y estos vestidos, ¿y crees que no es un trabajo verdadero?

—Si quieres la pura verdad, si, no es un trabajo de verdad—, respondió Applejack acaloradamente. —¿Satisfecha? Todo esto son sólo tonterías con adornos para ponys que no están cómodos con sus propios pelajes. Lo odio. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

Rarity se sentó sobre su flanco y no dijo nada. Ella envolvió su propio cuerpo con sus patas delanteras, se acurrucó con toda la firmeza posible, y comenzó a llorar.

—Por el amor de todos los ponys, Rarity—, Applejack se acercó hacia su amiga.

—¡No, no te acerques más!—, gritó Rarity, —¡Lo sabía! Lo supe por meses. No te importa ninguna de las cosas que me gustan, y ya ni siquiera te preocupas por mí. ¡Pensé que eras mi amiga!

—¡Soy tu amiga!—, protestó Applejack, —Es sólo que tengo diferentes prioridades. Tengo que hacerme cargo de mi familia, y de mi granja. Ya no tengo tiempo para jugar y experimentar con diferentes formas de obtener mi cutiemark.

—Quieres decir, que no tienes tiempo para mí—, Rarity sollozó.

—Mira, tal vez debería irme—, Applejack retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡Bien!—, exclamó Rarity, —¡Regresa con tu mugrosa granja y tus estúpidos manzanos, y no vuelvas!

—¡Bien! ¡Tal vez no lo haga!—, gritó Applejack en respuesta. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse pisoteando el suelo. Cuando ella llegó al otro lado de la puerta del estudio de diseño que Rarity había fabricado en la planta alta de la vieja construcción, ella la cerró con una patada, con tanta fuerza, que todo el edificio se estremeció por el impacto.

Applejack se detuvo por un momento. Entonces bajó las escaleras y salió la calle sin mirar atrás. Cinco minutos después, las sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

* * *

Applejack se alejó, dejando a Rarity todavía en la mesa con dos tazas de té. Una vez más, las cosas se habían derrumbado entre ellas. Siempre iban a derrumbarse. Lo mejor era que sólo aceptara esa verdad y permitir que sucediera. Ella ahora no podía arreglar las cosas, a menos que pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar el pasado.

Mientras caminaba, Applejack se sorprendió cuando una pequeña voz se alzó en la parte posterior de su cabeza. ¿No podía al menos intentar hacer las cosas bien? La historia seguramente iba a repetirse si ella no hacía nada, y silenciosamente podía dejar que su relación renovada con Rarity se consumiera hasta las cenizas. ¿Ella realmente era la clase de pony que sólo se rinde ante lo inevitable? Sin ordenar de forma consciente a su cuerpo para que cambiara de dirección, Applejack giró sobre sus cascos y retrocedió sobre sus pasos.

—Después de lo que sucedió, sabes, nunca me sentí peor en toda mi vida. Sabía que no querías ser mi amiga nunca más, y yo no tenía a ningún maldito pony para recurrir. Pa acababa de fallecer, y Ma estaba pasando un momento difícil con el embarazo. Big Mac no lo hubiera entendido.

—Podrías haber venido a visitarme en el hospital—, dijo Rarity deliberadamente.

—¡Me habías dicho que no querías hablar conmigo otra vez!—, exclamó Applejack, —Me dijiste que era mi culpa, y en el fondo, sabía que tenías razón.

—¿Yo lo hice?—, preguntó Rarity, —No lo recuerdo. Debí estar en un estado delirante por el humo.

—Lo hiciste, y te escuché. Si querías verme después, no había nada que pudiera detenerte tampoco.

Rarity se sonrojó. —Tú dijiste que odiabas la moda, que no era un trabajo verdadero. Sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Para mí, sonaba como si tú pensaras que ser mi amiga era sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

—No—, dijo Applejack, —No lo sé, tal vez eso es lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero esas cosas pasan, ¿verdad? Fueron diez años, Rares. ¿Por qué nosotras al menos no intentamos hablar?

—Tuvimos que vivir con demasiadas heridas—, respondió Rarity, —Tomó un tiempo para sanarlas

—¿Pero lo lograron?—, insistió Applejack, —¿Lograron sanarse ?

—Somos amigas ahora, ¿no?

—Nos llevamos bien. Pero tú eres buena para mantener las apariencias, y todos saben que yo me llevó bien con todos los ponys. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú y yo pasamos el rato juntas, sin las otras?

—Estoy aquí ahora, ¿no?—, preguntó Rarity.

—Porque querías hablar sobre nuestras hermanas. Pero desde que conocimos a Twilight y todas comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntas, tú y yo realmente nunca fuimos más allá de platicar y encontrarnos en lugares comunes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que el dolor y la negatividad de todos esos años de no dirigirnos la palabra todavía está evitando que seamos amigas verdaderas?

—Eso es más o menos lo que quería decir—, confirmó Applejack, asintiendo con la cabeza, —Tú todavía no tienes fe en mí, y yo todavía te tengo rencor por no entender mi forma de vida. Incluso si las otras nunca descubren nuestra historia, siempre estará allí. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

—Entonces—, comenzó Rarity, su voz apenas era un susurro, —Nunca seremos amigas otra vez.

—En realidad no, supongo. No como yo y RD, o tú y Fluttershy—, Applejack sacudió con tristeza la cabeza, —Fue demasiado. Pero hey, cariño, que no podamos llevarnos bien y eso especialmente no significa que tengamos que renunciar con Apple Bloom y Sweetie. Ella no son nosotras, después de todo.

—¡Si, por supuesto!—, la expresión de Rarity se iluminó, —Todavía necesitamos descubrir una forma de ayudar a esas potrillas a reconciliarse.

Antes que Applejack pudiera responder, cualquier otra conversación fue paralizada por el zumbido de una alas y la llegada de una potrilla pegaso de pelaje naranja sobre una patineta de color rojo brillante.

—¡Applejack!—, exclamó Scootaloo sin aliento, —Oh, y también Rarity. ¡Gracias a Celestia!

—¡Whoa! ¿Qué sucede, terroncito de azúcar?—, preguntó Applejack.

—¡Son Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle! ¡Estaba practicando trucos con mi patineta en la carretera en el borde del pueblo, cuando me encontré con Peachy Pie y Sunny Daze! ¡Ellas dijeron que vieron a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle entrar en el Bosque Everfree antes de la hora del almuerzo, y todavía no han regresado!

—¡El Bosque Everfree!—, exclamó Applejack. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Rarity se preparaba para un próximo desmayo. —¡Por Equestria! ¿Acaso esas niñas no aprendieron la lección con ese gallo dragón?

—Oh, bueno, si—, Scootaloo se sonrojó, —Pero…

—¡Vamos, dilo de una vez!—, demandó Rarity.

Scootaloo vaciló antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Ella entonces habló con rapidez y sin puntuación. —La próxima semana es mi cumpleaños y ellas querían darme una sorpresa y ellas saben lo triste que estoy porque no puedo volar y lo mucho que quiero mi cutiemark así que han estado tratando de descubrir una forma de darme la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños del mundo ayudándome a conseguir ambas cosas excepto que ellas no son muy buenas guardando secretos así que las descubrí.

—Bueno, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el Bosque Everfree?—, preguntó Applejack.

—¡No lo sé!—, dijo Scootaloo, —Lo último que escuché es que ellas estan muy enojadas entre sí, tan enojadas que no se hablan. Si ellas fueron al bosque, sin embargo, apuesto que tiene algo que ver con mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Ya va a caer la noche pronto—, dijo Applejack con aprensión. —Tenemos que encontrar a esas niñas ahora.

—Si—, afirmó Rarity, —Simplemente no hay tiempo para despertar a las demás. Scootaloo, ¿tienes idea de donde podrían haber ido?

—Um, ¿tal vez fueron con Zecora? Sé que Apple Bloom va a visitarla de vez en cuando.

—¿Ella qué?—, gritó Applejack, —¿Ella entra al bosque sola sin decirle a su hermana? ¡Voy a darle su merecido a esa pequeña pony cuando tenga mi cascos sobre ella!

—Eh, creo que ahora debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a las niñas—, sugirió Rarity,

—Cierto. Okay, entonces. ¡Sólo voy a buscar mi lazo, y luego nos vamos!

Mientras Applejack y Rarity se alejaban al trote rápidamente, la primera gritó a Scootaloo,

—Y quédate justo ahí, señorita.

* * *

Applejack estaba frente a las puertas del hospital de Ponyville. Era justo que ella entrara y pidiera disculpas a Rarity. Ella tenía la responsabilidad de tratar de hacer las cosas bien, incluso si Rarity dijo que no quería verla. Applejack también necesitaba decirle a Rarity que ella iba a irse.

Era demasiado doloroso caminar por Ponyville y ver la fachada ennegrecida de la boutique quemada de Rarity, era muy difícil dormir en su propia cama con las imágenes de Rarity y el fuego bailando en el interior de sus parpados cansados. Ma estaba sintiéndose un poco mejor, y la Abuela y Big Mac habían contratado a un par de empleados fuertes para ayudar con el trabajo. La Abuela Smith podría hacerse cargo de administrar las cosas por un tiempo, Applejack estaba segura de eso.

Ella necesitaba un cambio, y la noche anterior había decidido ir a la gran ciudad, para quedarse con la hermana sofisticada de su Ma en Manehattan. Era el lugar más alejado de Ponyville (y Rarity) que ella podía imaginar.

Dentro del hospital, Applejack se acercó a la recepción y preguntó por la habitación de su amiga. La enfermera de guardia negó con la cabeza.

—La Srta. Rarity está descansando. No permitimos visitas de ningún pony excepto su familia cercana en este momento. Si quieres, puedo darle un mensaje.

Applejack reflexionó por un momento. —Nah. Está bien. Gracias de todos modos—. Cabizbaja, ella regresó por donde había venido.

Cuando el carruaje con destino a Manehattan partió a la mañana siguiente, Applejack estaba en él.

* * *

—¡Apple Bloom!

—¡Sweetie Belle!

Las ultimas luces del día se desvanecían con rapidez mientras Applejack y Rarity corrían a través del bosque, llamando a sus hermanas a intervalos regulares. Sólo el parloteo de la fauna local respondió a los gritos de las yeguas. Las ardillas chillaban, los pájaros cantaban y graznaban, y…algo más. Los otros animales fueron silenciados cuando un aullido sobrenatural flotó en el aire de la tarde. Pronto se unieron otros para formar un coro fantasmal.

—¿Qué es eso?—, demandó Rarity.

Applejack la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡Esa es una manada de lobos de madera, si alguna vez he oído una! ¡La primera señal de la cosecha de Manzanas Zap! Creo que es la temporada correcta del año.

—¡Oh, amada Celestia, las niñas!—, exclamó Rarity, —¡Y nosotras! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a nuestras hermanas y salir de este lugar horrible pronto!

—Hay que redoblar el paso, entonces. ¡Vamos!—, Applejack comenzó a galopar, y Rarity no tuvo más remedio que seguir el ritmo de su amiga.

Con cada paso, ramas secas y hojas marchitas se quebraban y crujían. Ramas de árboles muertos y matorrales yacían por todas partes, por lo tanto cada vez era más difícil seguir un único camino.

—Dios mío, ¿cuándo tiempo ha pasado desde que llovió aquí? Todo está seco—, observó Rarity.

—¿Quién sabe? Sin los pegasos controlando el clima, todo está abandonado a su suerte. Puede ser que haya una sequía en estos lugares.

—Bueno, parece que este matorral seco ha estado aquí por siempre.

—Con probabilidad, si—, dijo Applejack, —Cada vez que se inicia un incendio en el Bosque Everfree cerca de Ponyville, el equipo del clima lo extingue muy rápido, así que no hay peligro de que las llamas se extiendan al pueblo.

Rarity asintió y continuó galopando. —¡Sweetie Belle!

—¡Apple Bloom!

—¿Hermana?

—¿Rarity?

Las yeguas se detuvieron abruptamente. Un amplio claro era visible entre los arboles a su izquierda, y en el centro se encontraban las potrillas perdidas. Cuando Applejack y Rarity se abrieron paso a través de la maleza para llegar a sus hermanas, fueron capaces de obtener una mejor vista del lugar extraño donde estaban sus hermanas.

En lugar de los arboles retorcidos que lo rodeaban, el claro estaba lleno de enredaderas delgadas que serpenteaban hasta arriba desde el suelo. Increíblemente, cada enredadera estaba conectada con un bizarro saco carnoso que flotaba en el aire, muy por encima de las cabezas de los ponys. Las plantas en el aire parecían ser una especie de helecho, ya que las amplias hojas en forma de plumas cubrían los lados de los globos bulbosos que componían su saco, flotando en la brisa. Parecía que el claro había sido un pantano o una ciénaga en algún tiempo pasado, pero no había ni un rastro de agua estancada, ya que se había evaporado, dejando sólo una gruesa y pegajosa capa de barro.

—¡Las niñas!—, exclamó Rarity, —¿Qué en Equestria están haciendo aquí? Hay bestias terribles sueltas esta noche. ¡Tenemos que ir a casa pronto!

—¡No podemos irnos! Necesitamos bajar a tierra uno de esos helechos voladores y recoger la flor amarilla que crece en la parte superior. ¡Es mágica!—, explicó Apple Bloom.

—¡Según el libro de pociones que Apple Bloom…. pidió prestado… a la Srta. Zecora, debemos preparar una bebida para hacer a Scootaloo ligera como una pluma y entonces ella podrá volar!—, añadió Sweetie Belle.

—No lo entiendo, pensé que ustedes ya no estaban juntas, pero en realidad se estaban metiendo en problemas—, dijo Applejack.

—Oh. Estábamos peleadas, pero entonces nos dimos cuenta que tú y tus amigas discuten todo el tiempo, pero siempre se perdonan y siguen siendo mejores amigas—, explicó Sweetie Belle.

—¡Si, como cuando tú y Rainbow Dash participaron en la Competencia de Pony de Hierro!—, gritó Apple Bloom.

—O cuando tú estabas muy celosa de Fluttershy—, dijo Sweetie Belle a su hermana.

—No estaba…—, Rarity lo pensó mejor, —Si, bueno, las verdaderas amistades duran más tiempo que las pequeñas discusiones.

—¡Exacto! ¡Cuando recordamos lo que nos enseñaron sobre la amistad, sabíamos que debíamos trabajar juntas para encontrar el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Scootaloo!—, agregó Apple Bloom.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que atrapar una de esas plantas para poder conseguir la flor de arriba—, concluyó Sweetie Belle.

—No hay tiempo—, Applejack sacudió la cabeza, —Los lobos de madera están aullando, y eso significa problemas. Hora de largarnos de aquí.

En ese momento, el primer rayo atravesó el cielo nocturno, aterrizó en la tierra no muy lejos de allí y llenó el aire con el olor acre del ozono. El trueno que siguió un segundo después hizo temblar hasta los huesos a las tres ponys.

—Diablos—, maldijo Applejack, —La segunda señal de las Manzanas Zap es una tormenta eléctrica, que debería alcanzar la granja mañana. Es muy difícil para el clima del Bosque Everfree infiltrarse en Equestria, y eso significa que la tormenta está acumulando energía aquí, esta noche.

—Y si el bosque está demasiado seco…—, comenzó Rarity.

—Vamos, chicas—, dijo Applejack enérgicamente, —Tu poción tendrá que esperar.

—Pero…

—¡Marchen!

—Aww—, dijeron las niñas al unísono, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Segundos más tarde, la noche volvió a iluminarse y los cielos se desgarraron nuevamente. Esta vez, parecía que el rayo se ramificaba por todas partes, y todas las ponys lanzaron un grito de angustia al mismo tiempo que se vieron afectadas por un coro resonante de truenos. Las chispas y las brasas volaban por los aires mientras las ramitas secas eran tragadas por las llamas, y el fuego saltaba de un árbol a otro alrededor del claro. En segundos, un anillo de fuego rodeaba el espacio abierto, dejando una única vía de escape.

Las dos potrillas se acurrucaron cerca de sus hermanas, sin saber qué hacer. Rarity pisoteaba con sus cascos como si estuviera corriendo en su lugar, pero sin ir a ninguna parte. Ella estaba muy aterrorizada por las llamas abrasadoras para moverse.

—Hay una forma de salir—, dijo Applejack, —Tenemos que intentarlo—. Ella comenzó a empujar a una unicornio muy recalcitrante hacia el único camino entre el fuego, cuando el relámpago apareció por tercera vez, iluminando un nuevo problema. En el borde del claro, tres babeantes lobos monstruosos con cuerpos de madera y cortezas observaban a las ponys con ojos amarrillos brillantes como linternas.

Applejack se detuvo al instante, y las cuatro ponys instintivamente se apretujaron juntas por protección mientras los lobos de madera reptaban hacia ellas.

El fuego y los monstruos fueron demasiado para Rarity. De todas las cosas posibles, así era como todo iba a terminar, con un incendio y el rechinar de dientes afilados. Ella se acurrucó con terror, los pensamientos y los recuerdos del humo y las llamas la atacaron de forma espontánea, escenas se presentaron ante sus ojos.

* * *

Rarity había obtenido su cutiemark (tres hermosos diamantes azules) y había escuchado que Applejack al fin había conseguido la suya también (tres manzanas rojas brillantes). Ella ansiaba ver a su amiga, pero el abismo entre ellas era tan ancho, y tan lleno de recriminaciones y palabras crueles, que parecía que no había forma de cruzarlo.

¿Tal vez podría escribir una carta? ¡Por supuesto! Eso haría la reconciliación mucho más fácil que un encuentro incomodo cara a cara. Rarity tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Cada pocos minutos, ella tachaba el texto que había completado y comenzaba otra vez. Horas más tarde, cuando finalmente el agotamiento la obligó a dormir, ella estaba rodeada de tinteros vacíos y montones de pergaminos arrugados. No había carta a la vista.

* * *

Por tercera noche consecutiva, ella había despertado por la misma pesadilla. El humo oscurecía su visión y quemaba sus pulmones, paredes de fuego la cercaban, y no había forma de escapar. Rarity odiaba esa pesadilla. A veces debía soportarla todas las noches por un mes. Había sido así durante años. Ella haría cualquier cosa para hacer que se detenga, si sólo hubiera una forma.

* * *

Rarity gritó, cubriéndose los ojos con sus cascos delanteros.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—, preguntó Apple Bloom, los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

—¡Debemos correr!—, chilló Sweetie Belle.

—¡No!—, gritó Applejack, —Ellos van a perseguirnos si tratamos de correr. ¡Tenemos que asustarlos! Estos lobos están hechos de madera encantada, ¿verdad? Deben tener más miedo a este fuego que nosotras.

Los lobos se mantenían juntos mientras avanzaban hacia las ponys apretujadas. Los árboles en todas partes estallaban en llamas desde las raíces hasta la copa, uno después de otro, mientras el fuego se extendía por el bosque seco y frágil. Una enorme rama se liberó de uno de los árboles en llamas, y aterrizó en el suelo en el borde del claro. Estaba en llamas también, pero hasta ahora sólo las hojas y las puntas estaban encendidas. Applejack se arriesgó, corrió para atrapar el tronco y regresó con el grupo, e interpuso el tronco entre los ponys y los lobos como una barrera improvisada. Los lobos de madera alternaron gruñidos y gemidos, aterrorizados por el fuego y hambrientos por la carne de pony.

Applejack giró su soga por encima de su cabeza mientras Rarity y las demás se encogían detrás de ella. El primer lanzamiento falló, pero al segundo intento ella logró amarrar la soga alrededor de uno de los lobos. Con un tirón rápido, la criatura cayó al suelo con estrépito.

—¡Yee-haw! ¡Sera mejor que huyan de aquí antes que les demuestre que no deben jugar con los ponys!—, gritó Applejack. Ella y las demás ignoraron completamente al cuarto lobo de madera. Había permanecido en las sombras, acechando y acercándose disimuladamente hacia la presa. Se abalanzó sobre Applejack desde su costado, y ella apenas reaccionó con la suficiente rapidez para evitar que la bestia mordiera su pata izquierda trasera. En cambio, el lobo de madera simplemente cayó sobre ella en una masa de dientes, garras y movimientos irregulares de madera.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermana!—, gritó Apple Bloom. Ella saltó sobre el lobo y logró tomar con sus dientes uno de los muchos palos de madera astillada que formaban su cuerpo. La potrilla no la soltó hasta que logró liberar completamente el palo del cuerpo del lobo, provocando que aullara de dolor y retrocediera para unirse al resto de la manada.

—¡Así se hace, Apple Bloom!—, exclamó Sweetie Belle.

—Uuf. No creo que pueda levantarme ahora—, gimió Applejack, —Creo que me he torcido algo cuando ese chico feo cayó sobre mí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—, preguntó su hermana, sus ojos como platos.

—¡Miren!—, gritó Sweetie Belle, señalando con un casco a los lobos que estaban avanzando de nuevo.

Esta vez las bestias rodeaban al grupo, acechando en los bordes del círculo defensivo de los ponys. Parecía que ninguna pretensión de defensa podría mantenerse por mucho más tiempo. Applejack luchó para levantarse, y fracasó. Las potrillas se acurrucaban con tanta fuerza contra sus hermanas, que parecía que estaban tratando de abrir un hueco en sus pelajes y esconderse allí. Sweetie Belle estaba temblando, mordía su labio inferior para evitar que sus dientes castañearan, y miraba al frente sin pestañear. La cabeza de Apple Bloom giraba de un lado a otro para intentar lograr lo imposible y observar a los cuatro lobos al mismo tiempo. Rarity, por su parte, todavía mantenía sus ojos cubiertos, negándose a aceptar la realidad que ahora debía enfrentar. Si la situación no cambiaba rápidamente, los lobos de madera tendrían una presa fácil.

—Rarity, voy a necesitar que los contengas con tu magia—, ordenó Applejack.

Al oír su nombre, Rarity al fin levantó la vista. Su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas. —¿Qué?

—Ya me has escuchado. No tengo la fuerza para levantarme ahora mismo. Tienes que hacer algo. ¡Haz que retrocedan!

—¡Pero el fuego! ¡No puedo!

—¡Si puedes!

La unicornio observó a su amiga a través de un velo de lágrimas. —No, he estado aterrorizada desde hace una década, Applejack. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Tú eres la pony fuerte, no yo—, dijo Rarity rápidamente, consciente de que el tiempo se agotaba. —¡No puedo creer que ignoré lo asombrosos que son tus talentos. Yo hice caso omiso a tu vida en la granja porque no la entendía, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender por qué es tan importante para ti. Lamento tanto que tengamos que llegar a esto para darme cuenta que soy una pony egoísta y estúpida.

Applejack miró a su amiga y sintió la extraña sensación de humedad en su propia cara. No había llorado en años. —Hey, terroncito de azúcar, este no es el momento para ponerse sentimentales. Tienes un trabajo que hacer. Debes hacerlo—, dijo la granjera.

Tal vez percibiendo que una de las ponys estaba herida, los lobos se acercaron más, chasqueando sus poderosas mandíbulas.

Applejack continuó. —Escúchame, Rares, eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Después que tu boutique se incendió, tú regresaste allí e hiciste realidad tu sueño. Te he visto patear una manticora en la cara y tratar de hablar dulcemente para robar el tesoro a un dragón. Luchaste contra Nightmare Moon. Has enfrentado cosas peores que estos chistes.

—Pero no había un incendio en ese entonces—, gimió Rarity.

—Rarity—, suplicó Applejack, —Hazlo por nuestras hermanas, si no lo haces por ti o por mí. Yo creo en ti. Vamos, no hemos terminado todavía.

—¡No puedo, Applejack!—, Rarity respiraba con rapidez, sus ojos aterrados estaban clavados en el bosque envuelto en llamas y los lobos de madera amenazantes.

—Ahora escúchame. Necesitas tener fe en ti misma, como yo. Como yo debí tenerla hace diez años, cuando cometí el error de no creer en nuestra amistad nunca más. Confía en mí, puedes hacerlo.

Rarity observó a su amiga herida, y luego a Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, acurrucadas junto a Applejack y temblando de miedo. Miró de nuevo a los lobos de madera rabiosos, con sus bocas hambrientas y sus cuerpos esqueléticos de madera. Ellos iban a despedazarlas si ella no hacía algo.

El cuerno de Rarity brilló con una luz azul, y rompió una rama del tronco ardiente que había entre los ponys y los lobos de madera. Mientras ella la sacudía de un lado a otro lo más amenazadoramente posible, las chispas y las brasas se elevaban hacia el cielo nocturno como luciérnagas bailarinas.

—¡Retrocedan, rufianes! ¡Dije que retrocedan!

Los lobos vacilaron.

¡BOOM!

Las ocho criaturas en el claro saltaron del susto ante la visión y el sonido de una detonación masiva sobre sus cabezas. Una de las chispas había tocado uno de los helechos voladores y estalló en una bola de fuego. Rarity comprendió que los mismos estaban llenos de gas combustible.

—¡Sweetie! ¡Apple Bloom!—, gritó Rarity, —Empiecen a morder las raíces. ¡Necesitamos que esas plantas vuelen más alto!

Las potrillas asintieron, e incluso mientras Rarity continuaba sacudiendo su rama ardiente, una flotilla de plantas con hojas en forma de plumas comenzaron a alzarse hacia el cielo nocturno. Era ahora o nunca. Sólo tenía que esperar que algún pony, algún pony que pudiera rescatarlas rápidamente, estuviera observando. Rarity giró la cabeza, y utilizó toda su habilidad de telequinesis para lanzar la rama en llamas hacia el corazón de los helechos flotantes. Ella fue recompensada cuando el cielo estalló en una lluvia de luz y ruido, mientras cada planta explotaba en turnos.

—¡Whoa, rayos, justo como los fuegos artificiales del Día de la Unidad! ¡Buen trabajo, terroncito de azúcar!—, gritó Applejack desde su posición recostada. El espectáculo también tuvo una gran impresión en los lobos, ya que colocaron su cola entre las patas y huyeron hacia el bosque.

—¡Vamos, Rarity!—, gritó Sweetie Belle.

La huida de los lobos era una victoria, pero no había hecho nada para detener el avance de las llamas. Rarity sabía que lo mejor no era presumir de la brillantez de su logro. —¡Tenemos que volver a Ponyville ahora!—, declaró.

—Bueno—, Applejack luchó lenta y constantemente con sus cascos, —Creo que va a ser difícil descubrir un camino seguro entre el fuego.

—¡Yo no me preocuparía por eso!—. Las cuatro ponys miraron con asombro como un equipo de siete pegasos se precipitaba desde arriba. Tres equipos de dos carros estaban detrás de ellos, y su líder de color cian lucía una melena y cola arcoíris.

—¡Rainbow Dash!—, exclamó Applejack con sorpresa y alegría.

—¡Scootaloo!—, gritaron Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle al unísono. La potrilla naranja con melena de color magenta brillante viajaba en el carro central.

—Esta pequeña me pidió que viniera a buscarlas—, dijo Rainbow Dash, —Llamé al equipo del clima por ayuda, y volamos hasta aquí cuando vimos los fuegos artificiales. ¡Qué bonito espectáculo hicieron aquí! ¡Apuesto a que las Princesas lo vieron desde Canterlot! Ahora, ¿quién quiere dar un paseo?

Por supuesto, todos lo hicieron.

* * *

—¿Quieres otro s'more ***** , Sweetie?—, preguntó Rarity. En la distancia, el resplandor del fuego del Bosque Everfree todavía proyectaba un resplandor rojo oscuro en el cielo nocturno. Era claro, sin embargo, que el fuego estaba siendo eliminado y lejos de Ponyville. No había amenaza para el pueblo. Aunque el peligro había pasado, ninguna de las cuatro podía dormir, por lo tanto los dos pares de hermanas habían regresado a Sweet Apple Acres para recuperarse. Eso significaba s'mores y un fogata crepitante y completamente bajo control.

 ***N. de la T: Los S'mores son galletas con malvavisco y chocolate. Rarity le enseñó a Applejack cómo hacerlos en cierta pijamada, en cierta biblioteca :3**

—Mm-hmm. ¡Gracias hermana mayor!—, afirmó Sweetie Belle, aceptando la porción que Rarity levitaba hacia ella, dándole un mordisco con sus dientes. —¡Mmmff!

—Wow, Rarity, ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo para alinear todos los bordes de las galletas. ¿No quieres asegúrate que sean perfectas?—, preguntó Applejack.

—Hmm, en las inmortales palabras de una gran glotona de Equestria: "nah, sólo cómelas"—, ambas yeguas se rieron ante la broma privada.

—Bueno, algunas cosas elegantes son buenas, pero supongo que los s'mores pueden darse el lujo de ser más hogareños y simples—, dijo Applejack.

—Estaba pensando sobre el incendio—, comenzó Rarity en un tono más serio.

—¿Cuál de todos?—, preguntó Applejack con aprensión.

—Ambos, realmente, y también sobre algunos errores que he cometido. No puedo evitar sentir que mi vida durante los últimos diez años se trasformó en algo similar al Bosque Everfree antes del incendio, con todas estas emociones muertas y secas y rencores obstruyendo mi mente, yo no era capaz de llegar a la conclusión básica de que debería haberme dirigido directamente hacia ti y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Como el bosque, yo necesitaba un incendio para quemar todos los desechos, para permitir que las cosas nuevas pudieran crecer y florecer—. Rarity vaciló. —Applejack, me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga otra vez. Una verdadera amiga, como los viejos tiempos.

—Rares, no soy exactamente inocente—, dijo Applejack, —Sabes que quiero ser tu amiga también, pero nosotras somos muy diferentes, y no es como cuando éramos niñas y esas cosas no importaban.

—Tal vez—, dijo Rarity, parecía dudosa.

—Hey, no estoy diciendo que no podemos intentarlo otra vez—, dijo Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa, —Creo que me gustaría.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos mientras las dos yeguas observaban las brillantes llamas amarillas de la fogata.

—Tengo una idea—, dijo Rarity, —Tenemos un hermoso fuego aquí. ¿Por qué no arrojamos todos nuestros pesares y resentimientos allí y los quemamos? De esa forma podremos comenzar verdaderamente de nuevo. Yo puedo hacerlo, ya no tengo miedo a las llamas.

—No puedes quemar los sentimientos—, señaló Applejack.

—¿No puedo?—, Rarity arqueó una ceja, —Cuando abandoné el hospital y descubrí que tú te habías ido a Manehattan, me sentí abandonada y sola. Me concentré totalmente en reparar la boutique y terminar esos vestidos para la obra a tiempo. Creo que esa gran concentración que mantenía me permitió encontrar mi destino y conseguir mi cutiemark entonces. Yo quería enseñarte tanto.

—Je—, Applejack rió entre dientes, —Cuando regresé a casa, luego de darme cuenta que Ponyville y Sweet Apple Acres es adonde pertenezco, conseguí mi cutiemark. Pero no fue sólo por las manzanas y la granja, fue porque mi corazón estaba aquí. Aquí era donde estaba mi familia, y mis amigos. Mi mejor amiga. Debo haber caminado enfrente de tu casa por la noche unas treinta veces ese año, intentado reunir el coraje para verte. Sólo pensaba que no querías verme.

—Cuando realicé la gran inauguración de la boutique, me sentí muy orgullosa de mi misma. Yo había seguido tu ejemplo de trabajar duro y continuar a pesar de las dificultades, y finalmente hice algo por mi cuenta. Esa primera semana, sólo gané tres bits por coser un par de roturas y desgarros. A veces quería darme por vencida, pero nunca lo hice, incluso cuando tuve que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo cortando melenas y operando un servicio de lavandería. Sabía que tú nunca te darías por vencida, así que yo tampoco lo hice.

—Lo siento por nunca ir a ver tu tienda, Rarity.

—Te aseguro que yo soy la que actuó mucho peor—, dijo Rarity, —Todos nos enteramos de la noticia de que tu madre había fallecido. Con una nueva potrilla para cuidar, y todo el peso del mundo en tu espalda, Ponyville falló en ofrecer su ayuda. Yo fallé. Creo que nunca vi a la pequeña Apple Bloom hasta que ella comenzó a recorrer el pueblo.

—Aw, todo eso está en el pasado ahora, ¿verdad? Además, tú también tenías a una pequeña en casa. Estoy segura que Sweetie era fastidiosa incluso en aquel entonces.

—Ah, bueno. Si, puedes decir eso, pero ella tenía a sus dos padres y una hermana. Nada puede justificar el hecho que yo abandoné nuestra amistad porque era muy orgullosa y estaba demasiado avergonzada para admitir mis errores—, insistió Rarity.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que tenemos que quemar todo—, dijo Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa. —Arrojemos todos los errores acumulados uno encima del otro y toda la negatividad y observemos como se convierten en humo, así todas las cosas nuevas tendrán la oportunidad de crecer.

—Me gusta eso—, Rarity sonrió, —Mucho—. Ella se acercó más a Applejack, sentándose justo al lado de la otra yegua.

—Muy bien, ¡aquí vamos!—, Applejack levantó sus patas delanteras y realizó el típico movimiento de algún ritual místico en dirección al fuego. —Ooooooh…..estoy arrojando todas las cosas malas al fuego. ¡Ooooooh!

Rarity rió como una potrilla de escuela secundaria, antes de imitar el gesto. —¡Ooooooh! Creo que veo algunos pensamientos feos ardiendo en el fuego. ¡Adiós, fealdad! Hola, nuevos comienzos.

—Bueno, eso es todo, creo—, declaró Applejack. —Somos yeguas libres otra vez. Libres para ser amigas.

—Si, efectivamente, Applejack, querida, yo creo que este es el segundo principio de una hermosa amistad—, dijo Rarity mientras abrazaba a su amiga con una pata delantera y acariciaba con el hocico su suave pelaje naranja.

De pronto, Applejack se volvió, con los ojos muy abiertos por la excitación. —Oh hey, ¿qué tal si recuperamos el tiempo perdido? Tengo un montón de cosas divertidas para hacer en la granja mañana.

—Oh querida, tenía esperanzas que pudiéramos visitar el spa juntas mañana—, dijo Rarity frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Qué?—, Applejack resopló con sorna, —Eso es….—, ella hizo una pausa. —¿Sabes qué? Me parece muy bien.

Rarity sonrió con placer. —¡Eso es tan maravilloso? Podemos hacernos una pezuñicura y tratamientos faciales, envolvernos con algas y masajes con piedras calientes, y….—, ella se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Applejack. —En realidad, estaba pensado que un poco de aire fresco podría hacerme bien. ¿Tal vez podría visitarte aquí en la granja mañana? ¿Tal vez ayudarte un poco?

Ahora era el turno de Applejack para sonreír. —¿Sabes qué, Rares, por qué no hacemos ambas cosas? ¿Trato?

—¡Trato!

* * *

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo habían aprovechado la distracción momentánea de sus hermanas para apropiarse de un suministro de chocolate y malvaviscos, y ahora estaban acurrucadas con complicidad en el otro extremo de la fogata. Hablaban centradas en una sola cosa, por supuesto: su próximo intento para conseguir una cutiemark.

—Bueno, no obtuvimos una cutiemark por regalos sorpresa, eso es seguro—, reflexionó Sweetie Belle.

—¡Es la intención lo que cuenta, chicas! ¡Tenerlas a ustedes como mis amigas es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedo pedir!—, dijo Scootaloo.

—Gracias—, dijo Apple Bloom tímidamente.

—¡Tenemos que intentar otra cosa!—, declaró Sweetie Belle.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa con ellas?—, preguntó Scootaloo. Ella señaló con un casco al otro extremo de la fogata, donde Applejack y Rarity literalmente estaban rodando en el suelo por la risa, sólo deteniéndose para tomar aire antes de desplomarse riéndose por otra cosa.

—¿Ellas? Creo que sólo son muy buenas amigas, es todo—, dijo Apple Bloom. —Applejack y Rarity se conocen desde antes que yo naciera. Lo gracioso es, que no recuerdo que ellas se reunieran mucho cuando yo era niña, pero tal vez era muy pequeña para recordar.

—Sí, ellas son tan viejas que podrían ser amigas para siempre—, dijo Sweetie Belle.

—Es así como vamos a ser, ¿verdad chicas?—, preguntó Scootaloo, —¿Mejores amigas por siempre?

—Claro que sí, ganso tonto—, dijo Apple Bloom antes de atrapar a su amiga y revolver con un casco su melena de color magenta.

—¿Lo prometen?—, preguntó Scootaloo.

—¡Lo prometo!—, dijo Sweetie Belle, —Nada podría interponerse en nuestra amistad. Siempre vamos a ser…

—¡Las Cutiemark Crusaders!—, gritaron las tres niñas al unísono.

—¡Cutiemark Crusaders, mejores amigas por siempre!—, dijo Scootaloo alegremente.

—¡Yay!—, corearon las niñas.

—Oh, una cosa más—, dijo Apple Bloom. Ella buscó en su costado y sacó una flor luminiscente amarilla

Sweetie Belle jadeó. —¡La flor de los helechos voladores! ¡Atrapaste una cuando Rarity y Applejack estaban defendiéndose de los lobos!

Apple Bloom sonrió con orgullo. —Jeje, Feliz Cumpleaños Scoots, de parte de ambas. ¿Lista para volar?

—¡Siempre lo estoy!

EL FIN

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL PONYDORA PRANCYPANTS (ES TAN HERMOSA QUE DEBÍA TRADUCIRLA): Feliz cumpleaños para ti, mi querido amigo, de parte de Harwick y yo. Te mereces algo especial por todo lo que haces, y todo lo que das de ti mismo. Espero que disfrutes estas pequeñas muestras de nuestro afecto y aprecio. Tu talento es único, pero tu hermoso corazón realmente te hace una rareza. Este es tu día especial. Que sea feliz y satisfactorio, y que nuestra amistad dure muchos años más.**

* * *

 _La amistad y el amor son cosas que deben desarrollarse. No existe el amor a primera vista, ni tampoco puedes considerar a cualquier persona como un amigo verdadero. Todo lleva su tiempo._

 _Wow, me puse filosófica xD Es una hermosa historia sobre la amistad, esos flashbacks espontáneos tal vez puedan confundirte un poco, pero si lees con atencion, es perfecto._

 _Se preguntaran: "MIkimoco, ¿por qué al principio dijiste que no era un fanfic shipping...por ahora? Redoble de tambores, please._

 _¡Hay una secuela! Y si, es shipping. Y si, tiene lemon *pervert face* Sinceramente, no parece una secuela, puede leerse sin necesidad de conocer la primera parte. Voy a traducirla lo más pronto posible, porque tiene como 26.000 palabras :O_

 _¡Nos vemos! :D_


End file.
